That Should Be Me
by pixienewt676
Summary: You have your new Slimeball now. Patrome! Peddie implied. An angsty Oneshot. Please don't hate me.


**Hey! I own nothing especialy House Of Anubis and That Should Be Me**

**Before you read I would like to warn you that this fic is all about realization and regret so it's a little bit angsty**

**Please don't hate me**

**Jerome's Pov**

* * *

><p>It's 12:00 in the morning of Friday. Im spread out here in my bed caressing the dart that im longing to hit at the picture hanging on the wall.<p>

Who's picture?

This time it's not Winkler it's our new classmate named Eddie. Damn! I hate Mick right now for going to Australia

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_

I never imagined that that American guy can change my freakin' relationship with my bestriend. No, not Alfie but Trixie. I never saw it coming.

_Do you do what you did when you_

_did with me_

"How could you?" I whispered at nothing as a picture of Trixie flashed inside my mind. She's just like my parents they left me because they found someone better: Eddie and Poppy.

_Does he love you the way I can?_

She barely knew that guy! How the heck? It's like one second im with her then I lost her with a blink of an eye. Just like that. I wish I made a move a long time ago.

_Did you forget all the plans_

_that you made with me?_

We used to plan that we'll be together forever with Alfie but we broke that. You didn't hold on long enough.

_'cause baby I didn't_

But im still here holding on. Hoping that everything will be okay someday.

_That should be me_

_Holdin' your hand_

I was supposed to be the one who's holding your hand. Remember when you always grab my hand squezing it when our argument grew worse? And after that we'll be okay again?

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh_

We always argue but manage to be alive and laugh about it in the end?

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

Remember when we always spend our time with each other doing pointless thing yet every single thing is memorable? Where did it go?

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

And now everything just passed to Eddie. He was the one who held a very special place in your heart.

_Feelin' your kiss_

s I wish I won this race between Eddie. I would be the one who's kissing you right now.

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

On Valentines Day, we will cuddle, bicker, and I'll give you gifts and you'll say "Damn you Slimeball this is so cuddly and Amberish" and I'll smile at you and kiss you till the end of the day.

_This is so wrong,_

_I can't go on,_

_till you believe that_

_That should be me_

But it's the opposite of that. Here I am lurking at my sadness like a loved craze maniac.

I want to get over you but no matter what I do. Im still here holding on hoping that someday you'll notice.

_You said you needed a little time_

_for my mistakes_

But I can't hide the fact that I was one to blame too. I was the one who didn't realize that I love you. I know somewhere deep in me that you love me too yet I didn't mind it at all till it was too late. I was busy looking at the wrong girl that I didn't looked at you directly that time.

_It's funny how you use that time_

_to have me replaced_

It's funny how you get back at me by dating Eddie. I was stuck here believing myself that you just set it up. I hope it was true.

_But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_

_Whatcha doin' to me_

_you're taken' him where we used to go_

Do you think that I don't have feelings? Is it because you think I love Mara that you think I don't care if your replacing me?

_Now if you're tryin' to break my heart_

_it's working 'cause you know that_

Please Trixie your breaking me slowly. If this some sort of prank then please tell me and we'll laugh about it

_That should be me_

_Holdin' your hand_

I was supposed to be the one who's holding your hand. Remember when you always grab my hand squezing it when our argument grew worse? And after that we'll be okay again?

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh_

We always argue but manage to be alive and laugh about it in the end?

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

Remember when we always spend our time with each other doing pointless thing yet every single thing is memorable? Where did it go?

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

And now everything just passed to Eddie. He was the one who held a very special place in your heart.

_Feelin' your kiss_

s I wish I won this race between Eddie. I would be the one who's kissing you right now.

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

On Valentines Day, we will cuddle, bicker, and I'll give you gifts and you'll say "Damn you Slimeball this is so cuddly and Amberish" and I'll smile at you and kiss you till the end of the day.

_This is so wrong,_

_I can't go on,_

_till you believe that_

_That should be me_

But it's the opposite of that. Here I am lurking at my sadness like a loved craze maniac.

I want to get over you but no matter what I do. Im still here holding on hoping that someday you'll notice.

_I need to know should I fight_

_for our love or disarm _

Do I need to fight for you? Do I need to hold on?. I swear if I need to rewind everything I will get you Trixie. I will start all over again

_It's getting harder to shield_

_this pain in my heart_

I found myself bitting my lip with tears flowing freely down to my face. I can't hide it anymore. All the pain im burrying down my heart, all the jealousy I tried to hide, All the struggles to understand everything. It's finally here. I feel like my heart was crushed and I can't help but having troubles breathing as if an invisible wall got thrown right through it.

_Never should've let you go,_

_I never should've let you go_

I face palmed myself, I hate the way I've been so naive! I never realize that I love her till it was too late.

_That should be me_

_Never should've let you go_

_That should be me_

I wish I never let the chance go, I wish you and me happened, I wish I never should've let you go

I throw the dart at Eddie's picture as I cried myself to sleep

I miss the way I was the only one you call Slimeball

I miss the way I was the only you'd dare to bicker with

I miss the way I was the only one you gave your smile

And now you gave it to Eddie.

You have your new Slimeball now. You don't need me anymore.

But

I will miss you Trixie

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please dont judge**

**Reviews**

**Xoxo**


End file.
